kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Crane
|gender= Male |image= |films= Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 |shorts= Secrets of the Furious Five Kung Fu Panda Holiday |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |games= Kung Fu Panda: The Game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors Kung Fu Panda 2: The Game |books= Kung Fu Panda: Art of Balance |voice= (films & shorts)IMDb.com - David Cross (video games) (TV series)IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |alias= Master Crane |appearance= Black and white feathers |combat= }} Master Crane is a member of the Furious Five and a master over the of Kung Fu. Biography In Secrets of the Furious Five ]] Po tells the rabbit children how Master Crane used to be the janitor at the Lee Da Kung Fu Academy, where everybody (even the strict teacher of the academy) looked down upon him due to his particularly skinny build. However, one night, the top student of the class, Mei Ling, had observed the skills which Crane used to tidy up the place every night. Impressed by his speed and accuracy, she convinced Crane to try out for the school. Even though his nerve faltered at first, Crane accidentally wandered into the obstacle course and quickly found a way to surpass it, passing with flying colors. In Kung Fu Panda at the Dragon Warrior tournament]] Crane is a master of Crane style of Hung Ga Kung Fu. He is first seen in the training scene where the five attempt to ambush Shifu. When Master Shifu evades them completely he says he is dissapointed, and points out the problems in each of the five's attack strategy; telling Master Crane he needs to go to greater height before attacking. He is next shown in the Dragon Tournament, the last of the five to show up. As he flares his wings, he causes a gust of wind to slam shut the window Po was looking through. As his showcase of power, he was to dodge the Thousand Tongues of Fire, rockets that would be hurtling at him. When the time comes for him to move though, Po falls backwards over the steps and misses the scene. He lines up with the rest of the five when Oogway announces the Dragon Warrior is among them, and is just as surprised as the rest when a chubby panda named Po falls out of the sky and lands in front of Master Oogway's pointing paw. When the five are training inside their personal dojo, Crane lands on the tortoise bowl's side and deflects spears shooting at him. He then spars with Master Tigress when she too lands on the tortoise bowl to do battle with him. He comes up with the rest of the five when Po starts to showcase his skills. He starts forward with the rest to help when Po is knocked into the training course, but is stopped by Master Shifu. He joins in with the others in making fun of Po afterwards as they walk towards the Jade Palace at night, and remarks, 'He is so mighty! The Dragon Warrior, fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!' and 'Yeah, or at least touch his toes.' When Po tries to get to his room that same night, he makes the floorboards creak every time he moves and in trying to avoid that accidentally bursts into Crane's room while he was sleeping and wakes him up. He tells Po, 'I've had a long and rather dissapointing day, so yeah... I should probably get to sleep now.' in an effort to get Po out of his room. A very awkward conversation ensues, during which Po accidentally kicks a hole in the material seperating Crane's and Monkey's rooms, and ending with Po parting with more awkward apologies. The next day, he has to help Po get unstuck from a full split he had been attempting to do, then later spar with Po. Before a single blow can be landed, Po falls into the tortoise bowl and bangs around for quite a bit, with Crane having jumped off and hoved in the air above him. That night, as Po was being treated to acupunture by Mantis and Viper, his exclamations of pain cause Crane to mess up a symbol he was drawing on parchment. He later reminds Tigress that they weren't supposed to talk about Tai Lung from his room when she starts her story, and by the end of it he and Monkey had opened the door between Crane's and Po's room to listen. When the five and Po go to eat that same night, Crane greatly enjoys Po's noodle soup, and laughs with the rest (excluding Tigress) at Po's Shifu impression. He and the rest of the five are later shocked at Master Oogway's death. When Tigress sets off to go fight Tai Lung, the rest of the five go to help. When they finally face him, Crane helps to cut the rope bridge, save Tigress from falling to her death, and ties up Tai Lung with a loose rope. When Tai Lung reappears he takes out all but Crane with nerve attacks, leaving a very roughed up Master Crane without his hat to carry the rest of the five back. When the Valley starts to be evacuated, Crane takes a lantern from Tigress and flies up to light the path the villagers should take during the night. He ducks with the rest when a blast of energy comes from the center of the abandoned town, causing his new hat to fly off his head, and joins in the bow to acknowledge Po as a Master and the Dragon Warrior for defeating Tai Lung when the villagers and the five get back to the town. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday Crane, along with the rest of the Furious Five, was surprised when Po brought news that he was to host the sophisticated Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Though the Five offered their help in preparing for the intense dinner, Po believed he could handle it himself, but a number of complications soon arose; among them Crane informing Po that the vocalist of the band for the feast had quit. After finding the many tasks too daunting to do himself, Po decided to call on the Furious Five for help. Crane assisted by using a Kung Fu move, using his wings to send a shift of wind across the table, setting plates and dishes. When all the tasks were done, Crane was later seated with the other Kung Fu Masters for the Winter Feast. However, the ceremony was interrupted by Po, who told the Masters about his family traditions (mentioning his Uncle Yang's tendency of spurting noodles from his nose when he laughs, which Crane and Monkey remarked they'd like to see) , and Po left to be at the Noodle Shop with his father on the holiday. The Five understood Po's reasons for leaving, and they later joined him at the party at the restaurant. There, Crane enjoyed seeing the spectacle of Uncle Yang spurting noodles from his nose as Po described, and Crane later took part in a group portrait with the rest of the Furious Five, Po, Mr. Ping, Shifu, and Wo Hop. In Kung Fu Panda 2 , Crane, and the other Five planning on the infiltration of Gongmen City]] Master Shifu receives a message that a powerful villain (Lord Shen) has emerged with a weapon so powerful, it can destroy Kung Fu. Crane, along with Po and the rest of the Furious Five, must venture across China to face the threat and vanquish it. Crane seems hearty and ready for action. While trying to escape the Tower of the Sacred Flame, Crane is badly injured and suffered from a broken wing. But he had recovered by the end of the movie for unknown reasons. During the movie, Crane demonstrated on two occasions a most comedic act of expression as he in an almost mechanic fashion would drop his lower beak in awe when Tigress hugged Po, then again when Po in did the same thing to Tigress later in the movie. Personality ]] Crane is the most patient of the Five, and considered to be the pragmatist of the group. He will always try to avoid and defuse conflicts between the members, whose differing personalities often conflict. Reluctant to resort to violence, he's a think first, punch second kind of bird. Sometimes, a well placed quip is the strongest technique. He'll try to avoid a fight, if at all possible... but if he can't avoid it, he'll do everything he can to win it. The safety of his fellow Kung Fu warriors is his first priority. He's willing to risk his life to protect them.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane He also demonstrates a dry sense of humor on occasion. Fighting Style The traditional Crane style is natural, graceful, effortless, fluid and balanced. In traditional crane style, the fighter poses his striking hand similar to the long pointed beak of the bird. Crane doesn't use his beak, but instead, he utilizes his wings for big, circular sweeping movements designed to exploit his wingspan; by enlarging the striking zone, he diffuses his opponents' energy — using four ounces of energy to deflect one thousand tons of pressure.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Master Crane Unlike the other Furious Five, Crane mastered martial arts by himself when he worked as a janitor. At that time, his martial arts mostly composed of cleaning and sweeping to ease his janitor's workload. During combat situations in dangerous locations where fatal falls are possible, Crane is able to fly around the combat zone and survey the area as a scout for tactical advantage, ready to catch any of his comrades if they do fall. If necessary, he is also strong enough to carry all of the other Five in the air, but this shows to be very taxing for him. In the first film as well as Kung Fu Panda Holiday, Crane displays another ability. While aiding Po alongside the other Five in place settings for the Jade Palace's formal Winter Feast, he was shown being able to manipulate the wind he unleashed with his wings under the plates and tea cups. He lifts them long enough for Master Monkey to accurately and quickly distribute placemats directly underneath them. This makes Crane an , in addition to his other skills. Crane has also apparently worked on teamwork with Po, as he is seen several times helping Po with aerial maneuvers or ensuring he makes safe landings when the panda leaps from high altitudes. Crane's special abilities include the “Wings of Justice” technique, where he sweeps his wings to create a strong gust of wind that is able to propel ships. Relationships Po Crane was the first of the Five to hold a conversation with Po, albeit being quite awkward. Nonetheless, touched by Po's dedication and admiration of the Five led Crane to have some respect for Po. By the second film, he seemed to have become close friends with Po, just like the other members of the Five. This is shown when Po managed to fit forty bean buns in his mouth, and Crane cheered for him and playfully slapped the panda's back with his wing, resulting in spat out bean buns. They've also improved their teamwork, as Crane is shown several times helping Po with aerial manuevers or insuring he lands safely from leaping high altitudes. The Furious Five Coming soon! Master Shifu Coming soon! Mei Ling Coming soon! Clothing/Outfit Master Crane's outfit consists of basic clothing most students would wear to practice the art of Kung Fu in. However, unlike the other Furious Five, Crane is the only member to wear a hat: A popular conical Asian hat known as a . He is always seen wearing his hat (even while he fought), even though he has been seen without it, usually when he's eating or sleeping. Crane also wears loose blue pants with a purple sash wrapped around his waist in the style of a Shaolin wrap. He also wears rings around his ankles and toes: Five ankle rings on each of his legs, and a single toe ring on each of his toes. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday (during the Winter Feast dinner at the Jade Palace and later at the Noodle Shop), Master Crane and the other members of the Furious Five each wear an outfit similar to their normal attire, but slightly differentiated in color and design to match the holiday. Crane wears loose silver pants with a red Shaolin waist wrap, and a slightly fancier version of his regular hat. Trivia *Crane is the only member of the Furious Five to be voiced by the same person in Secrets of the Furious Five. *Early in Master Crane's character development, his eyes were to always be covered by his hat — except in one fleeting, -inspired moment where we'd see his face. However, this idea was abandoned in favor of making Crane the calmer, confrontation-avoiding character he is in the final film. Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 64. : *In an interview with "Po" for Scholastic News Online, Po states that Master Crane is the smartest of the Five, as he says that Crane told him the panda is called a "large bear-cat" in China, even though Po doesn't think he's a cat.Scholastic.com - "Kung Fu Panda-monium!" *Crane has 6,019 feathers on his bodyKung Fu Panda Fun Facts by HP *In Secrets of the Furious Five , Crane is shown to prefer using his wings as if they were hands. However, in the two movies, Crane almost never uses his wings likes this, instead using his talons to grab and hold things, such as writing and hold chopsticks. Additionally, Crane uses his talons as "hands" more than any other avian character. *It is shown that Crane seems to be ambidexterous, as shown when he writes with the talons on his left foot, but eats with the talons on his right foot. *In Kung Fu Panda 2, when Monkey offers to stand watch and make "crane noises" ("Ka-kaw! Ki-ki!") if the guards come into view, Crane is insulted and asks when he's ever made such noises. However, during the final battle with Lord Shen's fleet, he cries this while performing his "Wings of Justice" ability. Gallery CraneConcept.jpg|Early conceptual artwork of Crane by Christophe Lautrette Picture 11.png|Concept illustrations of Crane by Nicolas Marlet Super crane.jpg|Crane as his dream self in Secrets of the Furious Five CraneMeiLing.PNG|Crane's success in passing the school tryouts Crane.jpg|Master Crane in the Training Hall DavidCrossCrane.jpg|Crane and his voice actor, (View more...) Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Section stubs Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Major Characters